Nada mejor para dormir que el reporte del clima
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Gintoki está padeciendo un peculiar insomnio a causa de la más ridícula de las preocupaciones. Fluff, slash, cosas gay, sí.


Uff. ¿Hace cuánto que no me pasaba por el fandom de Gintama? No tengo idea pero necesita sacar esto de mi sistema.

Lo comencé a escribir a mediados de junio para tener la idea por ahí y no quedara en el olvido, pero fue hoy que decidí cerrarla porque sí. Espero que les guste y que yo no vuelva a perderme, el mundo necesita más GinZura y a quien quiera compartir esta felicidad conmigo, es libre de contactarme.

Bueno me dejo de joder. Como ya saben, Gintama y sus personajes son propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi-Gorisan. A mí sólo me pertenece la idea y su redacción.

* * *

 **Nada mejor para dormir que el reporte del clima**

Una estúpida canción infantil de un estúpido programa para niños, llenaba el ambiente. En otro momento, Gintoki se hubiera preguntado quién demonios era el idiota que había sustituido la _happy hour_ para adultos por semejante porquería o a quién diablos se le había ocurrido hacer el cronograma de reproducción nocturna de la televisora pública –porque no tenía para pagarse un servicio de cable decente-, pero en vez de gastar tiempo pensando en la incompetencia televisiva, terminó haciéndose acreedor de pronunciadas ojeras.

Las excusas eran parte del pasado. Lo actual era sin duda una situación crítica.

Y es que el motivo del noctambulismo del _Yorozuya_ no se debía a un caso de insomnio, tampoco le había sentado mal la cena y mucho menos tenía que ver con algún desorden de sueño como asegurarían muchos de los pobres diablos que justificaban la miseria de sus vidas al estrés. Su situación actual –la cual no revelaría ni aunque estuviera siendo amenazado de muerte- tenía, desgraciadamente, un solo nombre y respondía a muchas preocupaciones.

Por supuesto, no era preocupaciones por las deudas que se incrementaban en su buzón, tampoco era como si por su cabeza se pasaran los crecientes meses morosos que acumulaba con la bruja que tenía por arrendataria. No se trataba de los típicos nervios de un trabajo por hacer _¿tan siquiera tenía uno?_ Y mucho menos podía tratarse de la situación política. Ni el _Bakufu_ , la economía, las guerras sociales, la discriminación racial de los _amantos_ contra los humanos y todas aquellas ruidosas cosas, las cuales estaba de más decir, no eran su punto fuerte.

Un estallido en la parte sur de Edo provocó que su corazón comenzara a bombear rápidamente en un galope descontrolado que aceleró su respiración. Gintoki, el _Yorozuya_ desobligado y bueno para nada, tenía una contrariedad que le arrebataba sus preciadas horas de sueño. No obstante, lo único que se movió en su rostro fueron las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas en la misma dirección donde se divisaba una columna de humo que se retorcía hacia el cielo, pupilas que sólo reflejaban una inusitada preocupación.

Sí, la misma preocupación que le había mantenido despierto desde una semana atrás y que era protagonizada por un idiota como ningún otro.

Si tan solo ese idiota no fuera _tan_ idiota, el buen trabajador de Gin-san podría dar media vuelta y meterse en su _futon,_ cerrar los ojos y contar no ovejas sino pastelillos de fresa hasta quedarse dormido. _Ahhh_ ¡Qué bien le sentaría un pronóstico de Ketsuno Ana! O tan siquiera una predicción de cualquier signo aunque no fuese libra. Se arrullaría felizmente con el melodioso sonido de esa voz, eso quizás supondría un paréntesis en su dilema.

Pero no podía ser tan optimista.

Y como si la sinfonía del preludio de las desgracias hubiera comenzado, casi de inmediato las sirenas de los autos policiales comenzaron a escucharse, como si se acercaran presurosamente a la meta en una desbocada carrera. Si su sentido auditivo aún le funcionaba correctamente, podía estar completamente seguro de que la persecución se efectuaba en una de las calles del Distrito Kabuki, y en efecto, no pasaron muchos minutos para escuchar el chirrido de las llantas de las patrullas que al poco tiempo sólo dejaron polvo tras de sí, perdiéndose en las retorcidas callejuelas de los suburbios.

El _Yorozuya_ asomó un poco más de medio cuerpo por la ventana. No pudo ver y mucho menos comprender qué había causado el alboroto que había movilizado tantos perros del gobierno. No obstante, un nombre se repetía sin cesar en su cabeza, era un nombre que hacía temblar sus bases cuando la imagen de su propietario invadía su cabeza. El albino comenzó a frotarse la sien como si tal acción pudiese sacar la idea que en realidad, no tenía nada de descabellada.

Completamente cansado y rendido ante la posibilidad de que allí no conseguiría más que aumentar las ojeras, y posiblemente, la ansiedad por saborear algún aperitivo dulce que no tenía al alcance (de hecho, lo último era una mera excusa), decidió que era hora de acabar con el suplicio autoimpuesto. Maldijo el momento en el que Gin-san no salió a hacer las compras, o mejor dicho, Pattsuan le aseguró que el presupuesto no permitía tal lujo como la leche de fresas. Maldijo nuevamente a Shinpachi y a su obsesiva necesidad de dirigir su dieta azucarada, maldijo su escaso su presupuesto y maldijo su preocupación.

También a Katsura Kotarou…

Un gruñido y los pasos retumbaron con fuerza llevándole de vuelta a la cama, donde se acostaría con la intención de pensar en alguna linda tetona dándole _parfait_ directamente en su boca. Ya acomodado en su lecho, echó sobre sí las sábanas que desde un principio habían estado descompuestas. Hasta ese momento no había reparado en lo mucho que ese malsano hábito estaba afectándole hasta que encontró sus retinas lo suficientemente ardorosas como para tener que cerrarlas repetidas veces antes de decidirse a no abrirlas más.

O al menos ésa era su intención.

Algo, una superficie irregular y áspera se posó con autoridad sobre su cara, cubriendo más específicamente la boca y la nariz. Sorprendido, abrió los ojos y de inmediato inició la búsqueda del intruso, cuya estadía no explicaba cómo había pasado inadvertida a sus sentidos, tal vez era cierto que se estaba oxidando. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a trabajar con más lentitud al ver balanceándose frente a él una larga melena azabache, su pulso se regularizó al igual que los músculos que se habían preparado para azotar a su atacante, fueron calmándose progresivamente. Cuando el invasor comprendió que el _Yorozuya_ no haría ningún escándalo, fue que retiró la mano que le había callado.

Gintoki se sentó de golpe en su _futon_ mientras que el otro se acomodó en el suelo frente a éste, sentándose sobre sus piernas dobladas bajo sus muslos en la digna posición de un samurái de profesión y dedicación.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces, Zura? —y aunque estaba molesto, habló lo más bajo posible para no despertar al desperdicio de _seiyuu_ que dormía en el armario del recibo.

—No es Zura, es Katsura—respondió indemne el Patriota—. Y vine a darte el reporte del clima, Gintoki.

— ¿Eres idiota?

—No es idiota, es Katsura.

Y mientras Gintoki se preguntaba qué encontraba a su paso para enterrárselo en la boca a su ex compañero de armas, las sirenas comenzaron a escucharse de nuevo en las calles aledañas. Katsura se tensó notoriamente y en modo automático, como si lo hubiera hecho en innumerables ocasiones, se deslizó como un gato hasta la ventana. Incorporándose lentamente hasta pegarse de espaldas a la superficie de madera, observó hacia las afueras desde la seguridad que las sombras que formaba la pared le brindaba.

El samurái albino se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos más en donde una nube que había despejado el paso le permitió a la luz lunar filtrarse recelosa, revelando los indiscutibles rastros de una lucha. Las medias del _Joui_ se encontraban sucias y la parte inferior de su kimono estaba desgarrado en largos hilos que se arrastraban alrededor del samurái moreno. Todo indicaba que Katsura había huido por terrenos no actos para transitar. Subiendo un poco más la mirada, pudo notar que no era el único cansado, en realidad su cansancio no era nada en comparación a las ojeras y la irregular respiración que hacía parecer la siempre serena expresión de Zura en una parodia alterada e inefable del mismo.

Katsura estaba completamente ajeno al escrutinio de Gintoki. Seguía apretando su pecho como si quisiera convencer a su corazón que ya estaba fuera de peligro, pero por algún motivo no podía conseguirlo y el traqueteo de la espada contra su cuerpo delataba su agitación por si las demás señales, que ya Gintoki había estudiado y grabado, no eran suficientes.

—Y supongo que venías a decirme que cerrara la ventana para que no me diera frío en la entrepierna—interrumpió los pensamientos del Patriota el _Yorozuya_ rascándose la nuca con pereza.

Katsura despegó la mirada de la ventana dando un ligero salto, que al parecer, le hizo caer en cuenta de que el peligro había pasado. Dio un último vistazo a las callejuelas de Kabuki y al cabo de lentos segundos, emitió un suspiro que no podía ser otro que de alivio. Volvió la mirada a su anfitrión al tiempo que se apartaba del marco en dirección a las sábanas que reposaban desordenadas por el suelo alrededor de las colchas en donde el albino seguía sentado con expresión de fingido fastidio.

Tal vez ahora sí podría reclamar ese sueño con una bella tetona.

—Eres un adivino, Gintoki—suaves pasos y ambiente denso que se tornaba soporífero—. Hoy habrá una tormenta—pero Gintoki sabía que no quedaba otra nube en el cielo, es más, ¿qué carajo le importaba el cielo si sentía que se formaba el infierno a su alrededor?— y vine a comprobar que te abrigaras bien...

La respiración de Zura recorriendo su rostro… ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto…?

—Eres un mal mentiroso, Zura…

Katsura sonrió apenas con un extremo de sus labios.

—Ya te he dicho que no es Zura, es Katsura—un suave beso, posesivos brazos alrededor de un cuello que se erizaba al contacto, el cuerpo que era cubierto por otro más delgado, pero que sin suda le abrigaba mejor que cualquier cobija—. Y una última cosa, Gintoki—el mencionado jadeó al sentir la voz de su inesperado invitado acariciarle las mejillas en la búsqueda de sus labios de nuevo—. Yo no miento.

Tal vez la tetona con _parfait_ no era tan buena después de todo…

* * *

Los comentarios serán apreciados. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
